Music On, World Off
by loamoro
Summary: Edward se acaba de mudar a Seattle, hogar de su amor platónico, Bella Swan. Ninguno de ellos tiene sangre en las venas, tienen música, sin querer cantan juntos en un Pub y comienza su historia. Ed/B E/R Jazz/A J/Leah S/Anto
1. capitulo 1

_**los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer, salvo Julián y Matt, esos si son mios**_

_**hola! de nuevo yo, vengo con esta historia que hace rato me da vueltas por la cabeza y quería publicarla.**_

_**como siempre les pido dejenme sus reviews con su opinión y que les gustaria que pasara.**_

_**nos leemos mas abajo.**_

* * *

**Epov:**

Acabo de mudarme desde Inglaterra con mis hermanos y mis padres a Seattle, una ciudad bastante conocida en Estados Unidos. Hace una semana estamos aquí y ya tenemos tres grandes amigos

Nos mudamos por el trabajo de Carlisle, mi padre, el es médico.

Mi madre, Esme es ama de casa, estudió arquitectura y cuando la contratan trabaja desde nuestro hogar.

En mi familia mi mellizo Emmet y yo somos los mayores, tenemos diecisiete años, pero no parecemos muy mellizos, solo en los ojos verdes, el es una masa de músculos de pelo negro, más bajo que yo y su piel más oscura.

Yo soy más alto que el, también más flaco, pero con músculo y mucho mas pálido.

Nos sigue Jasper con dieciséis, también es alto, sus ojos tienen una mezcla entre verde y azul y cabello rubio, es casi tan pálido como yo.

Luego Seth y Jacob, son casi el vivo retrato de Emm, salvo que ellos tienen los ojos verdes y marrones.

Amo la música, soy músico de corazón hago rap, rock, y alguna que otra canción de otro género con mis hermanos.

En este momento estoy en mi nueva habitación tirado en la cama con la computadora sobre mis piernas esperando que cargue el nuevo video de mi amor platónico. Bella Swan.

Ella es cantante, música y compositora, tiene diecisiete años y cuatro hermanas.

Es hermosa, pelo ondulado largo color caoba con mechas californianas rojas **(en mi perfil el pelo)** y ojos chocolate siempre delineados y sombreados de negro.

Se viste como rockera, al igual que la música que crea, a veces añade cosas raper.

Su música siempre me transmite sensaciones indescriptibles, siempre sale con algo inesperado, la última vez HOT **(n/a: de Avril Lavigne)** me dejo boquiabierto.

Ahora estoy por ver uno que se llama "Rock N' Roll" **(n/a: también de Avril Lavigne)**

-¡Ed!-sentí que gritaba jake- ¡guarda la computadora, Matt y Julián nos invitaron a Punto Y Aparte!¡hoy hay karaoke!

-¡genial!-le contesté-¡me cambio y salgo!

Cerré apresuradamente Twitter, Facebook y Youtube **(n/a: estas páginas no me pertenecen, por desgracia :/)** y me cambié con unos pantalones de jean azul clásico, una playera negra y mis inseparables Converse negras.

Intente peinarme un poco pero fue imposible.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras y mis hermanos ya estaban listos, vestían casi como yo, solo diferían en colores.

Jasper y yo nos montamos cada uno en nuestras Ducatis y emprendimos marcha. Emm, Jake y Seth nos seguían en el Jeep.

Al llegar nos encontramos con Julián y Matt y nos sentamos en una mesa bastante cercana al escenario.

-¡bueno gente!- gritó Alec, el animador y el otro mejor amigo-¡prepárense para recibir al mejor músico que he escuchado en mi vida! ¡Edward Cullen!

Me paré y me dirigí al escenario pensando en que canción cantaría, ya se!, mi nuevo tema "las niñas" me basé en un tema actual que me preocupa bastante, cada vez mas pequeñas y cada vez mas zorras.

Subí y comencé a hacer lo que mejor hago, hacer música, rapear.

_**Edward**_

_Las niñas ya no comen chuches, ahora comen pollas_

_Van a la moda con samblancat, 12 años y ya follan_

_No es normal, pero es lo que ahora se lleva_

_Como papa no les deja llevar piercing se lo ponen de pega_

_Y que más da si su mente es más corta que sus minifaldas_

_Llevan tanga y las guarras se van de compras con mama_

_Se van al up y down haber si se triunfan alguno_

_Y poder fardar con las amigas, 4 me han tocado el culo_

_Son infieles ya por naturaleza_

_Claro, y luego encima se quejan "SI SU NOVIO LES DEJA"_

_Les va la lefa, algunas dicen que soy machista_

_Señoritas, salid un finde, veréis que soy realista_

_No os piquéis pero os copiais y parecéis todas iguales_

_Rubias morenas pelirrojas, comen pollas a raudales_

_Un grupo de amigas juntas...pff es insoportable_

_Son más plastas que las ex que siempre serán follables_

_Viernes todas a la disco a bailar el reggeton-ton_

_Que os viene el subidon zorra restriega tu pandero_

_20 horas arreglándose echándose todo el pote_

_Ponte escote que se noten bien tus excitantes dotes_

_Ya no se juega con Barbies… ahora hay que ser rebeldes_

_Papás... ustedes sabrán que su hija ...de todo menos los deberes_

_Se saben abrir de piernas y de mente son cerradas_

_Especial dedicación, a todas, sois unas guarras_

_**Bella:** pero que dices gilipollas! Tio tenías que ser_

_**Edward:** sexo alcohol drogas y farra, solo queréis fiesta_

_Anoche con resaca follaste y ni te diste cuenta ¿recuerdas?_

_Van de juerga, de pesca, a ver si algo en su red cazan_

_Mientras a otras lo único que les preocupa es si adelgazan_

_Está de moda lo playboy y rajarse los brazos_

_Para llamar la atención? La anorexia es para que te hagan caso!_

_Las niñas que se arreglan suelen ser las más feas_

_Implántate silicona, ponte tacones aunque duelan_

_**Bella:** A Cuantos más tíos conozco, más quiero a mi perro_

_Los tíos de hoy en día son todos unos cerdos_

_**Edward:** Pero si vosotras a la mínima os bajais las bragas_

_Las niñas de hoy en día son todas unas guarras_

_**Bella:** Los tíos son unos cerdos,_

_Lo que a las tías nos falta de falda a ellos les falta de cerebro_

_Cuando empiezan con si chica nunca muestran su lado chulo_

_**Edward:** A chulo chulo mi pirulo_

_**Bella:** que te den por culo_

_Te venden una imagen y después son lo contrario_

_Se cree el mas triunfador y luego es el tonto del barrio_

_Que plastas, que pesados, hacen fuerza marcan brazos_

_te dicen "toca toca" y añaden "es que voy al gimnasio"_

_se hacen fotos sin camisa para después poder pasar_

_y si hay que hablar de los tamaños del tuyo mejor no hablar_

_ Fardas de lo que careces, una discapacidad?_

_Pon mas escusas, que tenerla así no es tu culpa verdad?_

_Que la tienes corta, ¿eso es un trauma para ti?_

_Este acomplejado el tamaño importa, ¿porque mentir?_

_Para marcar los musculitos camisetas de tirantes_

_Estoy harta de niñatos que se creen interesantes_

_Corre chaval date prisa, maquea tu motito_

_Vete a la tienda de footlocker a comprarte un modelito_

_Muelles o tn que es lo que hoy día se lleva_

_Con el detalle del cordón te quedas con la peña_

_Y en la disco es para flipar lo que se hace para fardar_

_Llevan puestas las gafas de sol ¿pero el sol donde esta?_

_Cuenta a tus colegas a cuantas tías te has tirado_

_Divídelo por tres y tendremos el resultado_

_¿2 cosas a la vez? para ellos imposible_

_Su inteligencia para mí hasta hoy es como invisible_

_Egocéntricos y piensan que siempre llevan razón_

_Pobrecillos les da gusto solo el follar sin condón_

_Un grupo de tías juntas ¿es insoportable?_

_Pues un grupo de tíos juntos es tan deplorable_

_A que no tienes huevos de_

_**Edward:** ¿Qué no? ¿Qué?_

_Son subnormales_

_Entre todos tus amigos tú tienes que destacar_

_Y no por ser tu mismo si no por aparentar_

_Busca alguien que este solo y dale el palo_

_Siempre y cuando vayas con tus colegas al lado, está claro!_

_Van de duros y cuando les dejan todos lloran_

_Pero no es lo mismo si no están contigo a solas_

_Hay que joderse con los tíos de hoy en día_

_Te dicen "yo te quiero"_

_Y piensan "¡me la follaría!"_

_El sexo Para ellos es una necesidad_

_Los tíos si servís para algo son solo para follar_

_Si claro, vosotros la fuerza_

_Nosotras la inteligencia y el placer de daros puerta_

_**Bella:** A Cuantos más tíos conozco, más quiero a mi perro_

_Los tíos de hoy en día son todos unos cerdos_

_**Edward:** Pero si vosotras a la mínima os bajais las bragas_

_Las niñas de hoy en día son todas unas guarras_

_**Edward:** Superficial, es total, osea da igual,_

_Di que tú eres diferente, que eres especial_

_Bah ¡No me seas egoísta!_

_Alguna vez has pensado en alguien que no seas tú misma_

_Engáñate, hazte la distinta, tus pintas de megaguarra!_

_Pasas fotos desnuda haciendo posturas desproporcionadas_

_Cerda en la webcam solo te enfocas a las tetas_

_Buscáis fama, dinero, pollas, y un futuro sin metas_

_Todo el barrio te conoce, pero no solo de vista_

_Juegas con los tíos solo para tenerlos en tu lista_

_Los tíos son triunfadores, pero las tías zorras_

_Buscáis hacerlo sin condón y k además dentro se os corran_

_Quien se dé por aludida..ejem solo buscáis sexo_

_Tu novio que sea más grande tenga coche y no tenga la eso_

_Es un malote, si no tienes lo que quieres te mosqueas_

_Tienes novio y por el messenger con cualquiera tonteas_

_El jugador también forma parte del juego tenlo presente_

_Conmigo alguna lo intento pero paso a ser mi juguete_

_Colorete al moflete para estar más guapa o mas mona_

_Pintalabios para marcar la polla que esta noche comas_

_Una tía solo se fija en si uno es guapo o esta bueno_

_¿Que os fijáis en los ojos? El culo es lo primero_

_¿Luego en la sonrisa? y en realidad es el paquete_

_Si papa no te deja salir de fiesta escápate_

_Hazte un tatoo guapo, que no se note si hace cuernos_

_Conoces a una tía al primer día ya te dice te quiero_

_Poned fotos rara en vuestro querido fotolog_

_Pon paranoias que ni tú misma entiendes en tu blog_

_dale don dale, no, dale donde duele_

_No te creas sus mentiras, no dejes que te las cuelen_

_Te pasa una foto increíble y dicen, ¿en esta salgo mal?_

_Y es que ser una niña guarra hoy en día es lo normal_

_**Bella:** A Cuantos más tíos conozco, más quiero a mi perro_

_Los tíos de hoy en día son todos unos cerdos_

_**Edward:** Pero si vosotras a la mínima os bajais las bragas_

_Las niñas de hoy en día son todas unas guarras_

Al final de la canción bajé del escenario y me dirigí hacia mis hermanos

-¡wow hermanito! ¡qué show!- gritaban todos, salvo jazz, que estaba más serio que una piedra

-Ed, ¿sabes quién era la chica?

-no jazz, en realidad recuerdo haber visto sus ojos

-¿de qué color eran?

-marrones- como los de mi Bella

-¿cómo iba vestida?

-de negro y azul

-¿viste su cara?

-no

-hermano, quiero que despacio te des vuelta

Hice lo que me pidió y quede mudo

Isabella Swan me miraba a tres mesas de distancia con una sonrisa en sus labios color borgoña, llevaba el pelo suelto y un pantalón tubo color negro, una blusa azul con zapatos a juego.

-hermano- comenzó Seth- ¡cantaste con Bella Swan!

Mi boca se abrió junto con mis ojos.

-chicos, creo que Ed no se siente bien-dijo Julián

-¿tú crees?- le contestó Matt sarcásticamente

-venga, vámonos

Sentí como alguien me movía y me metía al jeep de Emmet.

Cuando llegamos ya estaba medianamente cuerdo, saludé como pude a los chicos y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Tomé una ducha rápida para terminar de despabilarme.

Al llegar a mi cama tomé la computadora.

Abrí Facebook, todo normal

Youtube, Bella subió un nuevo video

Twitter… ¡joder!

¡JO-DER! ¡MIERDA!

bella_swan me seguía.

* * *

_**y? que les pareció?**_

_**aclaro que en este fic va a haber mucha música, muchas letras, ya sean en ingles o en español.**_

_**Bella está inspirada en Avril Lavigne y Edward en Porta.**_

_**La canción es "Niños vs Niñas" de Porta y May.**_


	2. Capitulo 2

_**los personajes no me pertenecen, salvo Julián, Matt y Anto**_

_**hola! otra vez yo, sé que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo, pero tengo mis razones, 2 para ser precisos.**_

_**1: fin de trimestre, estuve llena de pruebas y no tuve tiempo ni para comer**_

_**2: me esguince un tobillo y tuve que estar todo el tiempo en cama, no tenia ganas ni para escribir**_

_**pero ya estoy mejorando y tenia ganas de hacer algo, asi que espero les guste!**_

* * *

¡No, no, no, no, no y no! ¡Esto NO está pasando!

Volví a mirar la pantalla de la computadora donde el perfil real de mi amor platónico ocupaba casi toda la pantalla.

El sonido de mensajes de Facebook me llamó la atención

_Jazz Cullen_:

_Hermano, como te sientes?_

_Edward Cullen:_

_Estresado tio! Bella me sigue en twitter_

_Jazz cullen:_

_Cómo?! Ed estamos en problemas!, si ella es una diva como las de la tele nos va a enjuiciar!_

_Edward Cullen:_

_No me digas!, canté una canción con Bella Swan prácticamente insultándola cabrón!_

_Jazz Cullen:_

_Cálmate hermano, duerme un poco, mañana veremos qué hacer, vale?_

_Edward Cullen:_

_Vale, gracias Jasper_

No esperé a que me respondiera, cerré Facebook, Twitter y me acomodé para ver el video de Youtube.

Mi mandíbula volvió a caer, ¡era el video de esta noche!

Debajo del video había un comentario de Bella.

"muchas gracias Edward, eres un gran rapero, espero cantar contigo pronto ;)"

No puedo creerlo, ¡salí en un video de Bella Swan!¡y dijo que quiere cantar conmigo!

Terminé de ver el video y cerré la computadora para acistarme.

…Horas Después…

Sentí que me tiraban un elefante encima, así que me incorporé velozmente para ver qué demonios era.

-¡puta madre tío!-exclamó Emm tirado en el suelo mostrando una posición extrañamente incomoda.

-¡joder hermano ayúdame!-dijo Jazz tirado debajo de Emmet.

Seth y Jacob estaban tirados en mi cama partiéndose de la risa. Emm y Jazz me miraron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

Tomamos impulso y nos tiramos sobre ellos.

¡Crack!

Sonó la cama y en menos de tres segundos estábamos los cinco tirados sobre la cama rota.

-chicos, ¿qué fue ese ruido?- dijo Esme mientras abría la puerta.

Cuando mamá termino de abrir la puerta y vio como estábamos parpadeo rápidamente varias veces.

-hola mamá- saludamos todos juntos como niños buenos

-cuando vuelvan del instituto quiero esto arreglado, ¿vale?

-vale- suspiramos al unisonó

-jodida mierda- mascullo Jacob intentando levantarse- ¡y ustedes tres chiflados! ¡Levántense cabrones!

Sin dejar de reír como retrasado Emmet se levantó dejando movernos a Jazz y a mí.

Jake y Seth bufaron y se levantaron.

-venga chicos- les llamé- a la escuela

Emm corrió a cambiarse y al poco tiempo bajo las escaleras para unirse a nosotros. Nos subimos a su jeep y comenzamos a recorrer el camino al instituto, yo como copiloto y Jazz, Seth y Jake en la parte de atrás.

Un BMW rojo deportivo pasó a nuestro lado, al volante había una rubia con mechas californianas rosas _**(N/A: el pelo de Rose en mi perfi)**_ y cara de angelito, a su lado una castaña muy parecida a… ¿¡Bella!? No, debo estar alucinando, espérame cachito… a la rubia la vi en algún lado… ¡sí!, la vi en un video, es la hermana de Bella, y las tres de atrás son sus otras hermanas, aunque no recuerdo los nombres de ninguna.

El deportivo terminó de rebasarnos y se perdió de vista.

Emmet acelero y en cuestión de minutos estábamos en el instituto, vaya sorpresa, estacionó al lado del BMW, bien, o a alguien le gustó el auto o alguna de sus ocupantes.

-¡Hey chicos!- nos gritó Julián causando que las pocas personas que no nos miraban se dieran vuelta a mirarnos se dieron vuelta para hacerlo.

-joder con este tío-masculló Jacob

Alec y Matt eran más discretos y solo nos hacían señas.

-venga muchachos, ¡a clase!- ánimo Julián saltando y alzando su puño al aire

-sabes que eso es ¡ridículo!- exclamo Alec imitándole

-no me causa- dijo Julián

-a mi sí-le contestó

-venga chicos, basta- les calmaron al mismo tiempo Jazz y Matt

-sí, vamos o llegaremos tarde- dijo Emm

Caminamos adentro entre idioteces de Emmet y Julián.

Luego llegamos a la oficina donde nos entregaron los horarios y cada uno se dirigió a su clase, por desgracia yo era el único al que le tocaba solo.

Me dirigí con desgana a la primera clase, Música, tantantaaaaannnnn, okey me empiezo a parecer a Emmet.

Cuando entré la mayoría de los estudiantes compartían asiento salvo una castaña con mechas californianas rojas que al verme esbozó una sonrisa y me hizo una seña para que me fuera a sentar con ella.

Caminé a paso dudoso hasta ella.

-hola Edward-dijo con voz melodiosa-¿Cómo estás?

-hola Bella-tartamudee imperceptiblemente-bien ¿y tú?

-bien gracias-sonrió, parecía que iba a decir algo mas pero la interrumpió la profesora al entrar y comenzar a explicar.

Cuando por fin la clase terminó Bella se giró hacia mí y sonrió

-¿Cuál es tu siguiente clase?

-Matemáticas

-también es mi clase,

* * *

Caminamos hasta matemática donde encontré a Jasper quien estaba hablando con una chica bajita de cabello negro apuntando en varias direcciones con aspecto de duende y mirada tierna.

-¡hey!-exclamó Bella

-¡Bellita!-dijo la chica de cabello negro-mira este es Jasper, Jasper esta es mi hermana mayor Bella y su amigo es…-dejo la frase al aire mientras hacía con su mano un movimiento circular incitando a Bella a hablar.

-es mi hermano Alice-interrumpió Jasper

-increíble-dijo Bella

-sí, pero yo soy más guapo-dije con una sonrisa

-si claro-bufó Jazz

En eso entro la profesora y Alice arrastró a Jasper a un asiento y con Bella nos sentamos en otro.

* * *

_**Y? que tal? agradecería mucho que dejaran su opinión en los reviews.**_

_**En el próximo camitulo Edward y Bella volverán a cantar juntos, esta vez "Al lado del camino" de Fito Páez o si quieren alguna otra dejen el nombre y quien la canta en los reviews.**_

_**nos leemos pronto! **_

_**lola (loamoro) **_


	3. capitulo 3

_**los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, salvo Julián Matt y Anto, la historia tambien es mia.**_

_**DANIELA: actualizo todos los viernes, me alegro que dejes review, creo que eres la única persona que lee esto, este capitulo te lo dedico, gracias, ne subes el ánimo.**_

_**disfruten!**_

* * *

La clase paso rápidamente, como a la media hora Bella comenzó a enviarme notitas.

Bella: _"hola"_

Edward: **"hola"**

_"me aburro "_

**"igual "**

_"cuéntame algo sobre ti"_

**"¿Qué quieres saber?"**

_"¿tu escribes tus canciones?"_

**"si, ¿no es lo que hacen todos los músicos?"**

_"te sorprendería la cantidad de cantantes que pagan por letras!"_

**"¿de veras?, wow, yo siempre me he inspirado en lo que sentía en el momento"**

_"muchos artistas aun lo hacen, pero la gran mayoría prefiere solo cantar"_

La conversación se cortó allí ya que la profesora pasó cerca de Bella y ella escondió el papel debajo de su mano.

Cuando el timbre sonó Bella se disculpo por no poderme acompañar a la siguiente clase ya que la clase que tenia ahora estaba del otro lado de la escuela. Así que camine solo a otra clase donde también estaba solo.

Me senté en un asiento del medio y pronto dos chicas se sentaron frente a mí.

Una de ellas se dio media vuelta, tenía el cabello rubio y lacio, ojos verdes y unas pequeñas pecas adornando su rostro.

-¡hola!-saludó con aspecto divertido- soy Anto, ella es mi hermana Leah.

Al escuchar su nombre la otra se dio vuelta, era exactamente igual a Anto, salvando su cabello, era negro y ella no tenia pecas, pero sus rasgos faciales eran exactamente iguales.

-Hola- saludo con una sonrisa tranquila que me hacia recordar a Bella- Leah Swan, un gusto

-igualmente

La profesora de francés entró al salón y comenzó a explicar sobre un tema que ya había dado, así que deje volar mi mente y comencé a dibujar sobre la hoja que tenía en frente.

Cuando el timbre sonó deje el lápiz y observé el boceto que había creado.

Era una mujer, estaba de perfil, tocaba el piano, mantenía una expresión serena y calmada, como si la melodía transmitiera una paz infinita, llevaba el pelo suelto y le tapaba parte de la cara, logrando que no pudiese ver su rostro.

-¿almorzaras con nosotras Ed?-me preguntó Anto

-claro, solo debo avisarles a mis hermanos

-tranquilo, ellos pueden venir también, nosotras siempre vamos con nuestras hermanas

Les sonreí, eran las únicas personas que se habían acercado en las tres semanas que llevaba en Seattle, salvando algunas excepciones.

Nos dirigimos a la cafetería mientras las chicas hablaban, tenían solo quince años, pero las adelantaron a la clase de francés ya que ellas hablaban a la perfección el idioma.

En la cafetería las chicas caminaron hasta una mesa donde estaban sentadas Bella y Alice.

-¡hola chicas!-les saludó Leah

-¡hola Leah, Anto, Edward!

-¿lo conocen?- preguntó Anto

-por supuesto- le respondió Bella- Ed comparte varias clases con nosotras

Anto y Leah se sentaron y yo me di la vuelta buscando a mis hermanos que justo en ese momento atravesaban la puerta con la rubia del auto de esta mañana.

-hola- saludó ella al llegar

-hola Rose- contestaron las chicas al unísono

-Rose, este es Edward, Ed, Rose- nos presento Anto de manera informal

-¿Qué tal?- la saludé al ver que su mirada se dirigía a mí

Me escaneó durante un segundo interminable con su mirada de hielo, frunció el ceño, abrió los ojos y miro a Bella, la aludida asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

-¿Edward Cullen?

-sí, así me llamo

-nuestro hermano-dijo Emmet

-¿de veras?-preguntó Leah

-si- asintió Jake embobado

-bien, terminadas las presentaciones, siéntense todos, muero de hambre- opino Alice

-yo si le entro enanita- dijo Emmet sentándose a comer como una persona que no ha visto comida en mucho tiempo.

-bueno, yo debo ir a buscar mi almuerzo, ¿alguien viene conmigo?- preguntó Bella

-yo voy-contesté- no he ido aún

-venga vamos-apresuró mientras me tomaba del brazo y me arrastraba con ella.

Compramos rápidamente, yo una porción de pizza con un sándwich, un chocolate y una gaseosa.

Bella simplemente llevaba una tarta de atún con gaseosa y pastel de chocolate.

-¿tienes hambre?-preguntó sarcásticamente cuando vio lo que tenia

-no, que va, pero debo alimentarme bien, estoy en etapa de desarrollo

-sí, claro- bufo

Antes de que pudiera contestarle una chica se cruzó por delante de mí y nos paró.

Era rubia, de bote, con raíces negras, llevaba una mini-minifalda negra, un top amarillo chillón, zapatos del mismo tono amarillo y como cinco litros de maquillaje.

-hola, soy Lauren-dijo con un "coqueto" movimiento de pestañas

¡Fácil! Grito una voz dentro de mi mente, le di la razón.

-hola-contesté con una mueca, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con alguien como ella

-Lauren si no te molesta- comenzó a decirle Bella con un tono dulce- no he almorzado aun y no me apetece vomitar con el estomago vacio, ¿nos vamos Edward?

-si-le conteste inmediatamente- Gracias- añadí cuando nos alejamos

-cuando quieras

En la mesa no pasó nada relevante Julián, Alec y Matt se nos unieron al poco tiempo, las chicas nos preguntaban sobre nuestra vida y viceversa, todas eran muy alegres y buenas. Bella y Rose eran mellizas, tenían 17, se habían tatuado juntas un ave fénix, que para ellas era un símbolo de belleza y fuerza.

Alice era la del medio, tenia 16, se cortó el cabello corto en honor a su abuela materna, que murió de cáncer antes de que ella naciese, así llevaba ella su cabello.

Leah y Anto eran adoptadas, estaban con los Swan desde los diez años, sus padres murieron en un accidente aéreo.

Mientras conversamos me llegó un mensaje de Carlisle, que nos enviaba a la casa de un amigo suyo cuando saliésemos de la escuela.

-bella, ¿sabes donde es esto?- le pregunté mientras le pasaba mi celular.

Ella comenzó a reír y le pasó el celular a Rose que también se reía.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Emmet que había visto el mensaje

-que esa es nuestra casa-le contestó Bella

El timbre sonó antes de que pudiera decir nada, a partir de ahora tenía todas mis clases solos. Bufe para mí mismo. Serian unas largas clases

En la última gracias al cielo aparecieron Emmet y Jasper, estaba que me caía del aburrimiento, ¿faltará mucho para las vacaciones?

Al salir volvimos a montarnos en el jeep y Emmet encendió la radio.

It´s my life de Bon Jovi inundo el reducido espacio, y en menos de cinco minutos seguimos el auto de Rose por la carretera cantando a todo pulmón el estribillo.

It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life


	4. Capitulo 4

_**los personajes no son mios, son de Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**no estoy de humor para discursos, lamento que el capitulo sea tan corto pero estoy con mucha depre encima y no quiero molestar. feliz cumpleaños a Edward.**_

* * *

La casa era enorme, amplia y con muchas ventanas, se difuminaban en las paredes los colores hueso y marfil, lo que le daba un aspecto soberbio. De cuatro pisos. Alejada de la ciudad, sin vecinos. Y sorprendentemente cerca de nuestra casa.

Cuando bajamos de los autos se me cayó la mandíbula.

Al lado del Mercedes de Carlisle había un Aston Martin, dos Mercedes mas, dos Audi´s, el BMW de Rose, un Camaro azul y una Ducatti negra.

En el rellano de la entrada se encontraban mis padres junto a un señor; de bigotes oscuros, alto, pelo negro y ojos marrones; y una señora de cabello largo, castaño, y ojos celestes. Parecían ser los padres de las chicas. Ambos vestían de manera informal pero formal al mismo tiempo, al igual que sus hijas.

Alice "danzo" hacia ellos para abrazarles. Leah y Anto imitaron su acción, en cambio Bella y Rose solo se dedicaron a sonreírles al mismo tiempo.

-Charlie, estos son mis hijos-dijo Carlisle mientras nos señalaba a cada uno mientras nos nombraba- Edward y Emmet, Jasper, y Seth y Jacob.

-Encantado jóvenes, soy Charlie Swan, fui compañero universitario y gran amigo, me permito decir, de su padre-dijo el hombre, perdón Charlie, mientras estrechaba nuestras manos

-es un placer señor Swan-le conteste formalmente

-muchachos llámenme Charlie- dijo con una sonrisa contagiosa

La señora se acercó hacia nosotros y nos abrazó y beso la mejilla a los cinco.

-encantada, soy Renee, fui compañera de secundaria y universidad de su madre.

-es un placer señora-le dijo Emmet

-gracias, pero díganme solo Renee

Charlie nos condujo hacia adentro junto a nuestros padres, bella se sentó en un sillón individual, Rosalie, Alice, Leah y Anto se sentaron en un sillón completo, Charlie, Renee, Esme, Carlisle hicieron lo mismo. Emmet, Jasper, Seth y Jake hicieron lo mismo dejándome a mi en otro sillón individual.

Después de muchas charlas que abordaban diferentes temas Bella se me acercó y me susurró al oído

-Edward, ven conmigo, quiero mostrarte algo

Ambos caminamos subiendo las escaleras en un silencio bastante cómodo.

En el tercer piso las escaleras se acabaron pero Bella se acerco a un pasillo y abrió una trampilla que parecía llevar a un ático. Me hizo subir primero y cuando estuve parado me quede en piedra.

Era la habitación de mis sueños. Ocupaba un piso entero, o sea que era gigante, las paredes eran de madera y el piso gris.

Un poco menos de la mitad era ocupado por un equipo de grabación perfectamente equipado, en una esquina había un escritorio con una computadora equipada como para una edición de videos profesional, en las paredes había varias guitarras colgadas, y una cama grande completamente blanca ocupaba un pedazo y en frente de la cama había un plasma sobre un mueble.

Tenía dos puertas más que supongo llevaban al baño y a un vestidor.

Y ocupando la pared que quedaba libre había un librero gigante lleno hasta el tope de libros.

-cierra la boca- me dijo Bella riendo

-es que… ¡es fantástica!

-no es para tanto, en realidad tuve que ganarme esta habitación.

-increíble

Camine hasta una guitarra que me llamo la atención, era pequeña, como para una niña, turquesa y negra, con una cinta celeste, aunque tenía una cuerda rota parecía una antigüedad invaluable.

-se llama debut –dijo Bella- significa "comienzo" en francés, con esta guitarra me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba cantar y tocar

-es hermosa- le comenté

-lo es, ¿te parece si me ayudas con algo?

-claro, dime

-mira, tengo esta canción, estaba pensarlo hacerla un dueto, pero no puedo terminarla

Me paso una hoja con la letra de una canción bastante buena, al terminar de leer lo que Bella ya había escrito le pedi un lápiz y comencé a escribir lo que a mí se me había ocurrido.

-bien, creo que ya está- le pase la hoja y la comenzó a leer

-es excelente, ya tengo la música, ¿la cantas conmigo?

-¿yo?

-no, mi oso de peluche-dijo sarcásticamente señalando el león de peluche gigante que había sobre su cama.

-bien, vamos

Bella ajustó todo lo necesario en la cabina de sonido, me hizo entrar y luego entro ella cerrando la puerta, me mostró como era el ritmo de la canción.

Los primeros acordes sonaron y la canción comenzó

**Edward:** ¿Cómo estás?

Hace tiempo que no sé de ti,

me han dicho que has estado bien

y sé que siempre ha sido así.

_Bella:_ Yo estoy bien, muy bien

gracias por preguntar.

Me ha ido cada vez mejor

y todo empieza a caminar.

¿A quién engaño?,

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

¡Cómo te extraño!

¡Me estoy mintiendo!

**Edward:** ¡No es cierto!

Si ya no puedo con este desierto,

si se quedó mi corazón abierto

yo no te he olvidado, amor.

_Bella:_ ¡Lo siento!

Yo ya no entiendo para qué te miento,

si estoy hundida en este sentimiento,

aún no es tarde, por favor,

yo no te he olvidado, amor.

**Edward:** Yo estoy mal, muy mal,

gracias por preguntar.

Se siente cada vez peor,

nada parece caminar.

_Bella:_ ¿Porque te engaño?,

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

¡Cómo te extraño!

¡Me estoy mintiendo!

**Edward:** ¡No es cierto!

Si ya no puedo con este desierto,

si se quedó mi corazón abierto

yo no te he olvidado, amor.

_Bella:_ ¡Lo siento!

Yo ya no entiendo para qué te miento,

si estoy hundida en este sentimiento,

aún no es tarde, por favor,

yo no te he olvidado, amor.

**Edward:** A mí ya no me sale el sol,

_Bella:_ desde que tu amor se escapó,

**Edward:** me cuesta saber quién soy yo.

_Bella: _No es cierto, si ya no puedo con este desierto

si se quedó mi corazón abierto

yo no te he olvidado, amor.

_Bella: _¡Lo siento!

Yo ya no entiendo para qué te miento, (miento)

si estoy hundido en este sentimiento,

aún no es tarde, por favor,

_**Edward y Bella:**_ yo no te he olvidado, amor.

yo no te he olvidado, amor.

Al terminar Bella me hizo escuchar como sonábamos, la verdad que éramos muy buenos.

-me encanta, en serio, debemos firmar un video- dijo Bella luego de escucharla

-si claro, no tengo problema con ello

-bien, un día de estos lo haremos, dame tu numero para mantenernos en contacto.

-vale, luego te lo doy

* * *

_**listo, espero que les haya gustado, ya conocen mi discurso de siempre, dejen su review.**_


	5. Capitulo 5

_**los personajes no son mios, son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama si es mia.**_

_**perdon por que el capi sea corto y por no haber actualizado, pero gracias a las vacaciones ahora voy a actualizar mas seguido y mas largo**_

_**espero que les guste.**_

* * *

Bella se tiro a la cama con un sonoro suspiro y comenzó a tararear la canción que acabábamos de cantar.

-Ed pon MTV- me pidió- el control está al lado de la computadora ¿por favor?

-claro, sin problema

Busque el control del televisor y encontré el canal mencionado.

La conductora de MTVNews! Hablaba sobre la próxima gira de Jennifer López.

-ahora voy a hablarles de unos chicos que son una bomba en youtube. Ella hace tiempo que sube videos, pero subió uno con este chico… ¡y estallo todo! Si no lo han escuchado aun aquí está ¡niños vs niñas!.

Una canción conocida comenzó a inundar el ambiente, Bella levanto la cabeza, me miro con los ojos como platos y grito.

-¡estamos en MTV!

Mi boca se abrió en toda su extensión para luego dar paso a una sonrisa enorme, ¡estaba con Bella en MTV!

Aprovechando mi shock Bella saltó sobre mi espalda y como yo estaba ido ambos caímos al piso. De alguna forma me las arreglé para que ella quedara sobre mí. Su boca estaba a pocos centímetros de la mía, nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban en una sola.

Lentamente nos fuimos acercando hasta que mis labios rozaron suavemente los suyos. Solo fue un roce, pero ese roce envió mil y una sensaciones a través de mi cuerpo.

Sentí como alguien atacaba la trampilla buscando abrirla desesperadamente.

Bella se separo con rapidez y se levanto para abrirla sin voltear.

Las cabezas de Alice y Jasper se asomaron con sonrisas en sus rostros.

-¿vieron MTV?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-¡si!- contestó Bella feliz- es increíble, ¡nunca vi ninguno de mis videos allí!, no lo puedo creer

Jasper me miro durante unos segundos y luego entrecerró los ojos.

-hey Ed- me dijo- además de que vinimos a ver si habían visto MTV vine a decirte que ya nos vamos

-vale, ya voy

Alice y Jasper bajaron la escalera, me acerqué a la trampilla y los imité.

Luego de que Bella bajo Alice se acerco a ella y la abrazó por la cintura, bella paso un brazo por sus hombros.

Abajo todos nos estaban esperando.

-bueno amigo- le dijo Carlisle a Charlie- nos veremos pronto

-¡tengo una idea!- anuncio mi madre- ¿Qué les parece si mañana vienen a almorzar a casa?

-¡es una gran idea!- dijo Renee mientras daba saltitos igual que Alice- nos vemos mañana

Todos nos despedimos y salimos afuera para poder subirnos a los autos.

Cuando mis hermanos terminaron de subir y acomodarse exhalaron un gran suspiro al mismo tiempo.

-vale,-les dije- ¿Qué tienen? canten

-Rose- Emmet

-Alice- Jasper

-Leah- Jacob

-Anto- Seth

-¿y tú?- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-no quiero hablar de eso

-ah vamos Ed- dijo Emm golpeándome en el hombro – no puede ser tan malo

-creeme, lo es- mi mente rememoro el roce de mis labios con los suyos, las descargas eléctricas que me traspasaron completamente y me hizo sentir en las nubes.

Inconscientemente una de mis manos se dirigió a mis labios pero los abandonó tan rápido como llegó y con la misma mano golpee el volante con frustración.

Cuando volví en mi mismo mis hermanos estaban mirándome como si me hubiera salido de repente un ojo en la frente.

-no planeas hablar, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza

-¿sabes que tarde o temprano tendrás que hacerlo no?

Asentí con la cabeza y suspire apretando mas fuerte el volante.

* * *

**_espero que les haya gustado, me dejan reviews?_**


End file.
